Girls And Stomach Aches: A Keith Story
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Keith finally meets the girl of his dreams. But, she won't go out with him. As if it wasn't worse Keith gets a stomach ache and has to go to the hospital. For the full summary read the story.
1. Girls And Stomach Aches Part 1

* * *

A/N: this story just came to me as I was at the pool playing with my little sister and brother. I don't own any characters of the Partridge Family except for Alyssa and the doctor. And also I hope you like this story. Please don't flame this story.

* * *

Summary: Keith meets the girl of his dreams at a pool of this hotel the family was staying at. But, when he goes to get her to go out with him, she denies his request. And as if it wasn't worse, Keith gets a stomach ache and has to go to the hospital.

"There it is kids. The hotel that we're staying at.", Shirley Partridge said as she pulled into the driveway of a big building. Keith and Laurie looked out the window. Keith sighed. 'Nothing new.'. The Partridges checked into the hotel and went to their rooms. Keith had a view of the pool. He looked down and there she was. A blonde-haired beauty in a bikini. Keith couldn't help but stare. Danny walked into the room.

"Keith, whatcha lookin' at?", 11-year-old Danny asked joining Keith at the window and looking down. Keith turned Danny away.

"What do ya say we go down to the pool.", Keith asked as he picked up his swimming trunks and went to the bathroom to change. Danny went to his and Chris' room and changed. He brought Chris, Tracy, and Laurie along. Keith was down at the pool before the other 4 were. Then he saw her. He gulped. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Hi.", he said as she looked at him. "I'm Keith. What's yours?". The girl just looked at him.

"Alyssa. And I'm not interested.", Alyssa said as she helped a little kid swim.

"What? How do you know if I was even gonna ask you out?", Keith asked.

Alyssa replied, "Cause I've seen guys like you come and go and ask me out.".

"Guys like me huh? Like how?", Keith asked showing his famous smile.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "If you want a chance with me. You have to show me your not like the other guys.", she said as she held the diving board for a little boy and looked back at Keith.

Keith had an idea. He'd have to show her how sweet he is to kids.

>> 

Tracy, Chris, Danny, and Laurie showed up by the pool. Tracy jumped into the pool. Keith knew she couldn't swim so he jumped into the pool and swam around with Tracy. Laurie had a shocked look on her face then looked. She nudged Danny and nodded in the direction of Alyssa. Danny smiled and rolled his eyes. 'Keith and his raging hormones', Danny thought to himself. Laurie put her stuff down on a lawn-chair and laid getting a tan.

Alyssa looked up and saw that Keith was being nice to Tracy. She rolled her eyes and kept on with the diving board. Danny walked over to her. "Hello.", he said as Alyssa looked into the freckled face that is Danny's. Alyssa smiled and said, "Hey. Alyssa.", she said shaking Danny's hand and standing up.

Keith looked over and saw Danny talking to her. She was laughing as Danny whispered in her ear. She then nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Danny smiled and rubbed his cheek. He jumped into the pool and swam over to Keith. "Keith! Look at me!", Tracy called from the edge of the pool and jumped. Keith ran over to her and caught her right before she jumped in. She giggled as he set her down.

"What was that all about?", Keith asked Danny.

"Oh. Nothing.", Danny said dreamily. Keith smiled at his little brother's face. "I have a date with her tonight.', he said. Keith looked at him. "Okay. Whoa. How come you can get a date with her. But, I can't?", Keith asked as Tracy jumped into his arms again and again. Danny just shrugged. "I guess I'm cuter than you.", Danny said. Keith splashed him.

Danny splashed him back. Tracy stood at the steps of the pool and Chris joined in. Danny and Keith had a splashing fight for an hour and finally Keith rested. Danny swam up to him. "Keith. Are you mad at me?", Danny asked sitting by his brother. Keith looked at his younger brother and smiled. "Of course not. Why would I be mad at you, squirt?", Keith asked messing up Danny's hair.

>> 

Laurie walked all the way up to her room while drying her hair with a towel. She heard someone whimpering. She walked to Keith's door and rapped. "Keith? Are you okay?", Laurie asked. Keith said painfully, "Yeah. Just sore a little.". Laurie opened the door a little bit to find that Keith was holding his stomach and leaning up against the wall.

>> 

"Danny! Mom!", Laurie called as she knocked on the doors of her family's hotel rooms and ran back to Keith's room. Shirley walked in and saw why Laurie was frantic. Keith was laying against the wall holding his stomach and whimpering. Shirley moved his hand and rubbed his hand. "Keith? What's wrong?", Shirley asked worriedly. Keith moaned. "Stomach hurts.", Keith whimpered.

Shirley turned to Danny. "Did he eat anything today?", Shirley asked. Danny shook his head. "Order room service and ask for a plate of some food.". Danny did as he was told and went to the phone.

* * *

Is Keith gonna be okay after he eats? Is he gonna go to the emergency room? Will he ever get a date with Alyssa? Find out soon.

* * *


	2. Girls And Stomach Aches Part 2

* * *

Here is the second chapter of Girls And Stomach Aches. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Room service.", a woman's voice came through the door of Keith's room. Shirley opened the door and let her in. Keith was still holding his stomach and was groaning in pain. Laurie took the plates and Shirley paid the lady and sent her out. "Keith. You hungry?", Laurie asked holding a sandwich in front of him. He took it and bit into it. Shirley smiled. She hadn't seen him that hungry since he was a little kid.

"Whoa whoa. Chew your food.", Laurie said.

Keith ate it up and held his stomach still groaning in pain. Laurie looked up at her mother and tears were pouring down her face. Shirley saw the pain in her first born son's face. She let one tear fall and bent down next to her son. "Danny, go get Reuben. Laurie I need you to call an ambulance. Chris, get me a wet rag and Tracy, help me get your brother to the bed. Tracy nodded. "Now!", Shirley demanded as she picked him up and set him on the bed.

He whimpered and Shirley set Tracy to watch over him as she went to wake Reuben up. Chris handed her the moist rag and went to go get Reuben. Shirley turned to her older child and sat beside him rubbing his arm and wiping his forehead of the sweat that was now dripping down his forehead.

>> 

Reuben knocked on the door a couple of minutes later to see a worried Mrs. Partridge holding a rag and her eyes red from crying. "Reuben.", she said as she pulled him into the room. Reuben looked down at Keith clutching his stomach and groaning. Shirley took Keith's hand and gently kissed it. "Laurie's calling the ambulance. I don't know how much more of this I could take.", Shirley said as Keith started crying.

Shirley took him in her arms and began singing. Reuben took his seat next to Shirley and sighed. "Shirley. Do you think we should cancel tonight's show?", Reuben asked as Shirley looked at Keith. Keith moaned, "No. Don't... cancel.". Keith groaned. Shirley remembered that look. It was the look of someone in labor. Keith began to whimper.

>> 

Laurie rushed into the room to see her mom and Reuben asleep. Laurie walked over to Keith and saw that he was still in pain. Laurie wiped away a tear and heard someone enter. She turned around to see Danny. Danny looked sad. "How's he doing?", Danny asked. Laurie shook her head. "Still has a stomach ache. The ambulance is on their way. He may be like this for a long time.".

Danny walked up to his brother and saw the pained look on his face. "This is all my fault.", Danny said sitting down. "It was my responsibility to make sure he didn't get hurt.". Laurie took her younger brother in her arms and rocked him. "It's not your fault.", Laurie whispered. Shirley woke up. Laurie looked at her. "Laurie. How's he doing?", Shirley asked. Laurie sighed. "Still hurting. The ambulance is on their way.", Laurie said.

Shirley smiled as she saw why Laurie whispered. Danny was asleep on her lap and Laurie stroked his bright red hair. "Mom, I'm scared. What if something is seriously wrong with Keith?", Laurie asked as tears fell. Shirley tried to keep her emotion in. "I don't know. But, we've gotta pray that he doesn't have something serious.", Shirley said as Laurie dug her face into Shirley's shirt.

>> 

Shirley opened the door to a group of paramedics and led them in. Keith was still clutching his stomach and was whimpering. All Shirley saw was the top of the heads of the paramedics. "How long has he been like this?", the head of the crew asked. Shirley replied to the question, "Since he came back from the pool.".

She answered every question that he asked then finally, they put him on a stretcher and walked him out. Shirley followed. "Laurie. Stay here with the kids. I'll call you when we get to the hospital and you can wake Reuben up and he can drive you.", Shirley said stopping her second to oldest kid.

"In you go ma'am.", one paramedic said to her. She went into the back and they drove off.

>> 

Shirley walked into the emergency room. "Hi. I need to call my daughter.", she told the receptionist. She dialed the number and sighed. "Hello?", Laurie asked as Danny and Reuben woke up.

"Laurie we're at the hospital. You can come now.", Shirley said.

"Okay. We'll be right there.", Laurie said as she hung up. "We need to go to the hospital.", Laurie said as she looked at Reuben and Danny.

* * *

Hope you liked the second chapter of the story. Third chapter coming soon

* * *


	3. Girls And Stomach Aches Part 3

* * *

A/N: I'm up to the third chapter. Yay! I've been really busy so sorry if it took so long to put it up. I hope you like it.

* * *

Laurie loaded everybody in the bus and Reuben drove off. "Where's Keith at?", Reuben asked driving frantically through the highway. Laurie tried to remember the address that Shirley gave her. Reuben looked at her. "Laurie, where is he?", Reuben asked again. Laurie remembered. "555 Lane Drive. Memory Hospital.", she said as the bus hit a bump in the road.

>> 

"Mrs. Partridge.", the doctor came in. Shirley stood up. "Yes?", she asked her voice sounding as if she was about to cry. The doctor looked at his clipboard in his hand. "I ran some tests on your son and I think he might have a virus of some sort. But, I don't know. I'm gonna have to get more tests done to be sure.", he said looking at a piece of paper and Shirley plopped into the chair behind her.

"You mean, he might be in serious condition?", she asked holding back tears.

"It's possible. You can go back there and see him if you want to.", he said as he put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. Shirley nodded and got up to see her first-born son. She ran down the hall and looked in at Keith. He looked so peaceful. She smiled and took a seat next to the bed. "Keith?", she asked as she took his hand. He moaned and opened his eyes. "Mom?", he asked in barely more than a whisper.

"I was so worried about you.", she said. He smiled. She knew he was a fighter. He had her compassion but, he had his dad's attitude. He tried to sit up. Shirley stopped him. "You need rest. Lay down.", she said pushing him back under the covers. Keith smiled. "You care too much mom.", he said making Shirley laugh. Shirley said, "I need to. I don't want to lose you.". Keith smiled at that and looked at the doorway. "So where's the others?", he asked, his brown eyes fixed on the door.

"Their on their way. I'll send them back when they get here.", Shirley said. Keith swallowed hard. "What's wrong with me?", he asked as tears came to his eyes. Shirley didn't know what to tell him first. The test results or the news that she heard. So she hesitated. She sighed and told him the only thing she could. "I don't know. The doctor hasn't told me yet.", she lied. Keith closed his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling harder than they were already.

>> 

Keith fell asleep slowly but surely. Shirley tip-toed out of the room and silently closed the door behind her so as not to wake the sleeping prince. She smiled as she walked away into the waiting room. Reuben was there and so was three very tired young children. Laurie stayed up biting her nails and rocking back and forth. Shirley smiled at the nervousness of her daughter and Reuben.

Reuben looked up to see a very worried Shirley sit down next to the manager. "How is he?", Reuben asked as Shirley sat down. Shirley sighed. "A lot better. But, the doctor thinks he may have a serious condition and he has to run more tests. Don't worry.", Shirley said as Laurie stared at her mom at that news. "Keith's asleep right now. But, when he wakes up you can go back there and see him.", Shirley said as she took a deep breath.

>> 

Keith awoke to a room full of smiling faces. Chris and Tracy were at the foot of the bed. He looked around and saw that everybody was there. He looked at Laurie. "Hey Laur.", he said sleepily as Laurie smiled. "And who is this pretty young lady?", he asked as Tracy jumped off the bed and ran to give him a hug. Tracy said, "You know who I am.".

"I don't think I do.", Keith said picking her up and setting her on his lap.

"Tracy.", she said laughing.

"Wow. I didn't even recognize you.", he said as Shirley came into the room. Keith smiled but then frowned as he saw his mom's face. "What? What's wrong?", He asked as she sat down beside him. Shirley sighed. "The doctor said you have a rare virus. And that you may be in pain until they find a cure.", Shirley said as Keith swallowed hard.

Keith wanted to die right then and there. He closed his eyes trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Laurie saw him cry. "I think we'd better leave and let him get some rest.", she said as Keith started sobbing. She knew that he didn't like people to see him cry. Laurie smiled at her brother. "Let it out.", Laurie said as she patted him on the shoulder, hugged him, then kissed him. She left behind her family and took one last look at her brother. He was so fragile, so helpless now.

Keith smiled and rolled over on his side and fell asleep. Laurie smiled and whispered, "Sleep tight Keith.". She then closed the door and joined her family in the waiting room.

* * *

Chapter 4 coming soon. Remember to leave me a review.

* * *


	4. Girls And Stomach Aches Part 4

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 is here. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was now the day that Keith was coming home. Danny had an idea to throw him a welcome home party and invited all his friends and prepared all his favorite foods. So while they were at home preparing the house for the party Shirley left with Reuben to get Keith. Danny said, "Let's get to work.". Laurie assigned the jobs to everybody. She worked with Danny on the decorations. They started with the streamers.

"Danny hang the streamer a little higher.", Laurie said as she supervised the hanging of the decorations.

Tracy and Chris had the job of making sure the table is set. "Laurie where does the dinner fork go?", Tracy asked as Chris placed the cups in front of the places on the table. Laurie helped Tracy and went back to the decorating. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Danny, get the door, please.", Laurie said as she hung the rest of the streamers and started on the food.

>>

Keith looked out the window holding his stomach and sighed. Shirley looked at him in the rear-view mirror. "Do you wanna listen to some music Keith?", she asked. Keith shook his head. "No thanks.", he said and slumped back into his seat and sighed. Shirley smiled a half-smile and looked at Reuben. Reuben got up and walked to the seat in front of Keith. "Hey kid.", Reuben said. Keith looked at Reuben.

"Do you want to read something?", he asked. Keith said, "No.", and slunk back into his seat. Reuben frowned and went back to his seat in the front and said, "I tried.". Shirley smiled. "It was worth a try.", she said driving into the driveway and parking the bus.

Tracy ran from the window and said, "They're here. Everybody hide.". Laurie and Danny smiled. "He's here!", they said in unison. They turned off the lights and hid. Of course, they're mom knew about the party so she tried stalling. The doorknob turned and the family counted down. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.", they said as Shirley entered and turned on the lights. Keith entered behind their mother.

"Welcome home!", they shouted. Keith smiled. Tracy ran up to him and said, "We got you didn't we?".

"You sure did. Who's idea was this?", he asked as Laurie ran up to him and hugged him.

"It was Danny's. He planned this whole thing. Mom helped.", Laurie said as she broke the hug. Danny and Chris came up. Keith hugged them and looked around. "Wow. You did this just for me huh? And mom, you knew about this?", he asked still happy about the party. Shirley nodded. "We thought you needed a little cheering up.", she said as she smiled. Keith hugged his mother.

"Thanks a lot mom.", Keith whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek. "What do you say we get this party started?", he asked as he turned around. Everybody cheered and Keith smiled. He missed how hectic it was while he was in the hospital. Tracy took him by the fingers and led him over to the couch. She handed him a Get Well Card and a teddy bear from her own collection.

"Aw, Trace, you didn't have to give me one of your teddy bears.", he said. Tracy smiled. "I wanted to. Do you like it?", she asked.

"I love it. Thank you. Did you make the card yourself?", he asked. Tracy nodded. Keith smiled and gave her a hug.

>>

Shirley was in the kitchen after the party washing dishes. Keith walked in and sat down at the kitchen table and twiddled his thumbs.

"You tired?", Shirley asked while her back was turned. Keith sighed. "How'd you know it was me?", he asked. Shirley smiled.

"I have eyes in the back of my head. You have a nice time tonight?", she asked as she finished up all the dishes and sat down at the table and poured some coffee and looked at Keith. Keith laughed under his breath. "Yeah. I did. Thanks for the party mom.", he said as he fixed his hair and sighed. "Mom, what if I never get over this thing I have? I mean, what if it's with me for the rest of my life?", he asked as his mom sighed.

"Don't worry honey. The doctors are going to find a cure to this thing and you'll be over it in no time.", she said rubbing his arm lovingly and sighed. Keith smiled as Shirley went by him and kissed him on the top of his head. "You get some rest now.", she said as she went upstairs. Keith sighed. "Good night mom.", he said. She smiled and turned the corner.

>>

Keith went upstairs and began to play. "C'mon get happy.", he sang. He sighed. "Maybe mom's right. Maybe they'll find a cure for this and it'll all be over.", he said as he rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Yay!!!! Finally finished chapter 4. What will happen next chapter? Find out.

* * *


	5. Girls And Stomach Aches Part 5

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long update period. But, I had a lot of stories to catch up on. Give me a good review.

* * *

Keith woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon downstairs and sat up. His mom's famous breakfast was cooking and he was missing it? He stood up and ran downstairs to the kitchen. There sat his family around the table and he sighed and smiled. The decorations from the night before were still hanging up. Shirley smiled. "Good morning sleepyhead. Hope we didn't wake you up.", Shirley said as Keith sat down and smiled.

"No you didn't wake me up. What's for breakfast?", Keith asked.

Laurie smiled and handed him a plate. "Eggs, bacon, and toast. And orange juice.", she said as Keith rubbed his hands together.

"Perfect.", he said as he took a bite out of his eggs.

"Good morning Partridges.", Reuben said as he came through the door and sat down.

"Good morning Reuben.", Keith said as he put his cup of orange juice down and cleared his throat.

"What do you guys say to a tour in say, Texas?", Reuben asked. Keith choked.

"Texas? Did you get us booked for a tour in Texas?", Keith asked smiling.

"Yes I did. And I need to know if your going to do it.", he said.

"Of course we are. I mean, this is a once in a lifetime oppurtunity. Can we please mom?", Keith begged his mom putting on a puppy-dog pout.

"I don't know. What if something happens like that stomach ache again?", Shirley asked.

"Come on mom. I've got antibiotics and I've got pain medication. I'll just bring those along. Please?", Keith asked. Shirley sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay. But, at the slightest sign of pain, we turn back around and come straight home. Deal?", Shirley asked. Keith nodded. He cheered and clapped his hands together. Reuben smiled. "Looks like Keith's back to his old self, huh? Great. I'll tell them you'll be there.", Reuben said as he flipped his cell phone up.

>>

Keith loaded up the last of the equipment and sighed. The wildest dream of his has come true. Their finally going to the Lonestar state. The state of tumbleweeds and deserts. That was the greatest dream of his. To see Texas. He sighed again and loaded himself into the bus. He stepped up in the front seat. "Okay. Let's get going. Everything's loaded up.", Keith said as he sat down. Reuben ran up to the bus.

"Forgetting something?", he asked holding a small gym bag. Keith sighed. In all the excitement he forgot to load up his pill bag. How in the world could he forget that? Shirley looked back at Keith. "Sorry. I guess I forgot to load that. Thanks Reuben.", Keith said as he reached for the bag. Reuben sighed at Keith and handed him the bag. Shirley closed the door and drove off. Keith looked out the window and sighed.

>>

"Whoa! It sure is pretty in Texas.", Danny said as he stared out the window.

"Yeah. Who would've known that a place with deserts would be so beautiful.", Laurie said.

Keith looked out the window. Laurie was right. It was beautiful. Keith sighed and looked over at Tracy and Chris. They were both asleep and he smiled. "Hey, mom. How much longer until we get there? I need to stretch my legs.", Keith said as he stood up. Shirley looked in the rear-view mirror. "Not much longer now. I need to pull over at the next gas station anyway.", she said as Keith sat back down.

Laurie sighed. It was getting boring. "Hey mom. I have an idea for a game.", Laurie called out to the front seat. Shirley looked back at Laurie. "Oh really. And what is that?", Shirley asked. Laurie walked up to the seat behind Shirley's and cleared her throat. "Well, one person sneezes then it goes to another person and you keep adding to the sneezes until a person messes up and then the person that was before that person wins.", Laurie said. Shirley sighed. "It's worth a try. Hey Keith. Does that sound like fun?", Shirley asked.

Keith nodded. Laurie smiled and started the game off. Shirley went next.

>>

By the time they reached the gas station they had been so into the game. Shirley pulled into the gas station and the kids piled out. "Hey Keith! Buy some drinks for me please?", Shirley asked handing Keith some money. Keith nodded and went inside the store. Laurie and Danny and Tracy and Chris followed behind him. "I've got to take Tracy to the bathroom. And Danny has to go with Chris.", Laurie said as she took Tracy's hand and led her down the hall and to the right.

"Come on Chris.", Danny said. Keith smiled and headed for the drinks.

>>

The kids loaded up and Keith handed Shirley her change. "Here you go mom. I bought a whole case of sodas. So we might have some left over.", Keith said as he took his seat. Laurie sighed and took the seat in front of Keith. "Hey Keith. How are you feeling? You haven't talked the whole ride and I'm worried.", she said as Keith looked at her. Keith smiled and hugged her. "I'm feeling fine. Don't worry about me. Now Danny yeah.", Keith said as he laughed.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 6 coming soon! Once again sorry for the long wait. I had a lot to catch up on. Nice reviews please. : )

* * *


	6. Girls And Stomach Aches Part 6

* * *

**A/N: Here is the long awaited 6th chapter for Girls and Stomachaches. Sorry for the long update. Just super busy. Anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

**Shirley drove for what seemed like hours when Keith finally stirred. "Mom. Are we there yet?", he asked as he sat in the seat behind Shirley. Shirley looked behind her and smiled. "Not yet. We won't be there for miles.", Shirley said checking the gas. "And we're running low on gas.", she said. 

"Well, can't we just stay the night at the hotel up ahead?", he asked.

"I guess we can.", she said as she made a left turn.

Keith got out and carried a sleeping Tracy on his shoulder and with his guitar in hand. Shirley handed him the keys to the room and he unlocked it and placed Tracy very lightly on the bed and sighed. Laurie was half-asleep when she came through the door. "Good night Keith.", she whispered.

"Good night Laurie.", he said.

He came out of the room and shut the door. Shirley smiled and handed him the bags. "Get off to bed.", she said. Keith smiled and looked at the ground. "Yeah. I guess I should.", he said as he sighed. He kissed his mom good night and went into his room. Shirley sighed and crossed her arms across her chest.

* * *

Keith sighed as he strummed his guitar. He didn't know why but, he was feeling uneasy. It hit him so suddenly he couldn't catch it. He groaned in pain. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming out loud. Laurie was in the other room and heard his groaning. "Keith! Keith!", she screamed as she banged on the door. 

Finally, she got the door open and rushed in. "Keith. Keith?", she asked as she ran over to him. "Hold on a sec I'll get mom.", she said rushing out the door. Keith stopped her. "Don't tell mom. If you do, she'll cancel the tour.", he said through clenched teeth. Laurie shook her head.

"Well, at lest help me find your medicine.", she said.

"It's in my bag.", he said still clutching his stomach.

She rushed over to the bag and poured everything out on the ground and searched frantically for it. She finally found it and poured him a cup of water. "Here.", she said handing him the two and sitting on the edge of the bed. Keith sighed and sat up with her. "Thanks for not telling mom.", Keith said.

"Well, I should.", she said.

"Please don't. This means the world to me. To us.", he said.

Laurie sighed and smiled. "I can't believe you.", she said.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"I meant that you get hurt and you still won't cancel a show.", she said.

"Well, you know me.", Keith said smiling.

* * *

The next morning the family loaded up and Laurie didn't talk to Keith for the whole drive. Shirley looked in her mirror. "You're not talking to eachother. Yesterday you two wouldn't shut up.", she said making Keith smile. Keith looked over at Laurie. Laurie looked at the ground and crossed her arms across her chest. 

Keith looked out the window and sighed. Shirley laughed to herself as she drove down the road. Danny sat by Keith. "Why is Laurie mad at you?", he asked. Keith sighed. "Something that happened last night.", Keith said still looking out the window. Danny sighed and patted Keith's back. "She'll get over it. She's a woman.".

"Gee thanks.", Keith said sarcastically.

"No problem.", Danny said. "Glad I could help.".

Keith rolled his eyes and looked at Shirley. "Mom, can we stop and get something to eat?", he asked. Shirley nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the long update. But, I finally got it up. So hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
